


春雪

by FelixFelicis_PN



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis_PN/pseuds/FelixFelicis_PN
Summary: （性转）高中生名井南和青梅竹马凑崎纱夏在床上“蹭蹭不进去”的真诚诺言（x）
Kudos: 11





	春雪

**Author's Note:**

> 同人创作请勿上升真人；37lineBG，短篇完结；存在单人性转的内容、性转名井南，请在阅读以前避雷，讨厌的话不要看；讨厌的还看到了的话很抱歉；纯情（自认为的）色文；文笔不太行，随便看看；

门被敲响的时候南正以一个很别扭的姿势坐着看书——为的是不让他仍有些滴水的头发带来麻烦——他其实对周刊文春上刊载的艺人丑闻没什么兴趣，不过乡间酒店提供的读物架上本来也就挑不出更有价值的杂志。好在现下似乎有更新奇的插曲发生了，他隐隐约约地捕捉到某种像是默契一样的征兆，于是便将计就计地合拢在自己指尖沙沙作响的书页，慢悠悠地站起身，将印了东京夜景的杂志搁在木制的圆桌上，蹬着消毒干净了的塑胶拖鞋，再从小小的猫眼里往外望。

——没有人。

显然不对，南拧开把手想再确认一次刚才是否出现了幻听的错觉，又很快地在墙沿的边缘那瞥见了图案熟悉的裙角，他入住时就知道有个爱捣蛋的人就在隔壁睡着，因此这样算不上太高超的恶作剧便被他以无声的视线拆穿：始作俑者毫不在意、也从容地抛弃了躲藏者的身份，紧接着笑盈盈地站到他跟前——如果不忽略她脸颊上泛着些因为做了坏事而慢慢生出的浅红色的话。

“晚上好。”

纱夏平淡的开场白好像和她的所作所为不搭，南不知道她又冒了什么鬼点子、只好先用了缓兵之计。他点点头，也以同样的方式和她打招呼——她方才洗过澡——南很笃定这一点，他在她身上闻到了沐浴以后的清香，也在她未全干的发梢尾端发觉那点被吹风机烫得微微弯曲的线索。在南出神的发愣当儿，受制于青春期激素分泌的差距而略略占了下风的、刚刚够到他肩头的少女好像并不满足：那是自然，聪明得让南都有些头疼的青梅竹马绝不会忘记给他使绊子。

“南这样很不礼貌哦。”

“诶？”被打断观察的南下意识地反问，他起先以为是自己异常的心情被对方发现了，又反应过来此刻是纱夏在等他回答，目光便不由自主地落在她高挺的、秀气的鼻梁上，再弹跳了几下，在女孩漂亮的五官还没有沾上愠色以前开始认真地思索起被批评的理由，却还是败下阵来。

南眨了眨眼睛，乌漆漆的眸子里依然盛着不少象征疑惑的天真，他左手乖巧地按在大腿外侧，沙滩裤的布料在掌心温度的影响下好像变得有些热了。

“不邀请我进去坐坐吗？”

南正打算将理由告诉她：比如他的行李没收拾好，里面仍保持着到达时那样乱糟糟的一片，不太方便见人，就连短裤也还挂在浴室最显眼的镜子旁边等着他去洗；或者现在有些晚了，若是被父母发现他们偷偷呆在这里，那么这个横贯在少年少女间的秘密有可能会成为不小的阻碍——也许被戳穿以后，他们在未来便没办法轻松地再享有共同旅行的机会。

“难道说——”

连珠带炮又甜蜜的责难让南后知后觉地明白自己没时间担忧这些，他如今的处境就已足够不妙了。

“南在用电视看成人节目吗？”

男孩的耳朵尖因为这种有些轻佻的玩笑而泛出了异样的颜色，好在他脾性温和得很，知道应对纱夏的方法，被污蔑以后也不恼，还极有耐心地否认了莫须有的罪名。

“没有。”

他大大方方地拉开门给她检查，在玄关就能一眼望到底——悬挂在墙壁正中央的电子屏幕是黑色的，音箱也沉寂已久，这足以为他的清白辩解一番——南本以为纱夏会就此罢休，可诚实的证明法正好着了她的道，纱夏轻松地从他制造的空隙间逃跑，甚至不忘回头让他关上门进来，好像她才是这里的主人。

纱夏踩着木地板以后响起的咚咚足音远了，南颇为无奈地听了话，还琢磨起要不要挂防盗链的难题，但又很快地将金属链条卡进了它应该在的位置——因为纱夏正在叫他。

“南居然没有带switch来…”女孩子的口吻似乎很是惊奇，可看她笑眯眯的表情大概是猜到了其中缘由，毕竟南被母亲批评过度沉溺电子游戏的场面不在少数，还经常被她撞破——肯定是他母亲无情地将它没收了——尽管南成绩一直都很好，但那双漂亮的眼睛要是被数码产品荼毒成近视的话，未免也太可惜。

南闷闷地应了一声，并未马上回答。

纱夏没有坐在椅子上，反而挑了他的单人床作为绝佳的休息地点，好整以暇地用手臂撑着身体、晃起她那双光洁纤细的小腿——纱夏的鞋躺在地上，南尽力让自己忽视她涂了指甲油的脚趾——他找准了边边上的位置，不知出于什么心理和女孩子保持着相当远的一段距离，余光的范围内却依旧能看到她。

“出来就不玩了。”南这才说话，不知为何声音沙沙的，他清了清嗓子。

“那怎么不和叔叔阿姨去居酒屋？”

南低头，本想转移自己的注意力，又发现也没什么好看的，只好盯着自己手指发呆。

“我不喜欢喝酒。”

纱夏若有所思地沉吟了一声，好像在从他们相识多年的回忆里寻找到证据佐证此话的真实性，在完成这不容易的差事以后才好奇地打量起南房间内光秃秃的陈设。

“南不会无聊吗？”

本是无心的突兀问话引发了一连串的反应，敏感心细的男孩子轻易地联想到了纱夏最爱用的隐喻。白天发生的一些事开始在他脑海里翻来覆去地重播：南几乎一整天都在为此心烦，他有些不高兴，转过头看纱夏。

额间细细碎碎垂下的刘海挡住了南的眼睛，圆领的棉短袖好端端地贴在他身上，如果不是胸口起伏的幅度因为呼吸节奏的加速而变大，象征着南情绪变化的信号也只会被当作一句玩笑话——

“纱夏觉得我是个无聊的人吗？”

因冲动而将这话脱口而出的瞬间南便后悔了，可能是意识到刚刚语气太生硬、就连对方也陷入了沉默的危机，南又想挽救一下变得尴尬的局面。

但除了指出事实，他暂时不知道说什么。

“你不也没去。”

纱夏听闻这说辞，轻轻地笑了，她摇摇头。

“才不一样。”

纱夏随即去牵南，扣住了他比她稍微大些的手，身子朝南所在的地方挪了挪，心满意足地发觉对方因为她的靠近而有些不自然的闪躲。她睁着澄澈的、单纯的狗狗眼——那里面好像倒映着南皱着眉头的忧郁模样——又用手指去碰他鼻梁上的痣，再一路描上他的唇线。纱夏再熟悉不过了：和她生闷气时很快就会原谅她，但还是在走走过场做样子、要嘟着可爱的三角形嘴巴以示不满的南。

“南不去是因为南生气了…”纱夏拖长尾调和他撒娇，少女的声音像猫爪子一样在南心上挠了两下，她的领口敞开着，南好像闻得到她被体温烘得香甜的肉体芬芳，在他小心地控制起喉结上下滚动的小动作时，纱夏抓住了他的破绽，她飞快地啄了啄他抿着的嘴巴，望着他红透的脸得意地笑。

“我的话…”纱夏要公布原因了——她即使不说南也清楚，但她最爱这样捉弄他：“是因为我想你了。”

南别过脸，他细长的睫毛跟着颤了好几下。

她摇晃起他的手臂，试图要让他松懈下来，南假装没看见她嘴角那抹狡黠的微笑——可没几个人招架得了纱夏，他本想着要维护自己尊严的紧张神情也极快软化了。

“不想告诉我原因吗？”

发出去的那条简讯还躺在南的手机里——他其实清楚地记得拒绝父母邀请他出门时的心情，可在见到女友这副娇滴滴的样子以后又觉得自己无端的妒火很是幼稚，只好以缄言来对抗纱夏锲而不舍的逼问。

纱夏知道南是个守口如瓶的人，她不服输地哼了一声，双臂交叠着抱在胸前。

“既然这样的话，那让我猜猜南在想什么好了。”

不知道纱夏能不能命中让他感到惭愧的理由，但叫这个小恶魔揪住了尾巴就再难打翻身仗——南要阻止天马行空的想法在她想象力的温床之中诞生，可纱夏已经提出了第一个令人哭笑不得的猜测。

“是因为我吃掉了南的冰淇淋？”

纱夏故作诧异的样子显然不抱好心。南起先差点忘了她说的是什么时候，猛然回想起来这是今天发生在飞机上的小插曲：空乘提供冰淇淋的机会不多，虽然纱夏从他手中骗走了唯一的那份，但这是南故意让给她的。纱夏的母亲在旁边批评她“又欺负小南了”，于是南配合着纱夏演出了自愿赠予的戏码——如果承认自己是因此生气，南恐怕要被抓住所谓两面派的把柄——何况他根本对此全无怨言。

见他不说话，纱夏又思考起其他的缘由，她掰着手指往下数。

“我踩到了南的鞋？”她扁扁嘴，有些委屈似的：“可那本来就是我送给南的情侣款嘛…”

南不舍得看她这表情，又被她屡试不爽而装出来的可怜花招骗了。

“不是的。”

“这说明——”言多必失的道理总没错，纱夏很受这个新发现的鼓舞，她为自己再次确认这点不争的事实而骄傲：“南真的生气了…是吧？”

南知道再他的辩解只是无济于事的挣扎，从喉咙里不清不楚地挤出声“嗯”。在此后忽然现身于房间内的沉默一直到纱夏用手指挑过他的下巴才被打破。

今年初春刚满十八岁的男孩子，下颌线周围已经冒了一点柔软的青色胡茬，但并不明显，南的脸颊还像青春期刚发育时一样白白嫩嫩的。而要知道在两人的身高有明显的差距以前，纱夏最爱借着姐姐的名义来光明正大地捏他的脸蛋了。

“那么，你就是吃醋了。”

纱夏的微笑有种笃定的自在：“我说得对不对？”

讨厌在给纱夏买好看的遮阳帽时前来搭讪的同龄男孩，更讨厌没有回绝就直接报出手机号码的纱夏——不，绝不可能讨厌纱夏，他只是不想她那样对别人。

“冰淇淋…”

南最终小声地说。

“我今天很想吃。”

纱夏愣了一秒，旋即笑了起来，南因为她不停颤抖的纤细肩膀而头疼，但不真实的、体温相贴的诱惑令他短短地恍惚了一刹那。南没反应过来，被咯咯笑的少女扑倒在床上。纱夏搂过他的脖子，又像奖励坦诚小孩似的和他接了很长很长的吻：她骑在他身上，腿卡在他的腰侧，这种暧昧的姿势让南轻易地感受到她柔软的屁股在他胯间磨蹭的触觉。

女孩甜蜜的舌头唤醒了南某种不齿的、隐忍了很久的欲望，他怕吓到纱夏，只好用力抓住了铺得平平整整的床单来缓解在他身体里冲荡的悸动——估计将它拧得皱巴巴的了——南腾出另一只手温柔地扣着纱夏的后脑勺，张开嘴接受了调皮女友不知好歹的进犯。

纱夏先因为氧气不足而求饶，她被他吻得闪躲，偏过头以后就趴在他胸口喘气，听到他清晰又有力的心跳一下一下地在耳侧响。

她的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，像有一层厚重的水帘子，她撑起身咬南的下唇，不忘说一句。

“小气鬼。”

南不反驳，他盯着纱夏看，女孩的嘴唇覆着一层水光一样的漂亮色泽，他知道那是他们共同创造出来的，自己的嘴巴上一定也有，因为纱夏搽的玫瑰味唇膏蹭得他连呼吸之间都是花朵的香味——南觉得他哼哧哼哧的喘息声吵闹，故意放轻了力气，为的是不让目前稍显温馨的局势急转而下——可这一切很快被证明徒劳无功，纱夏侧着脸对她，将头发别到耳后，伸出嫣红小巧的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，又懒懒散散地眯起了眼睛。仅是一秒都不到的画面，却还是没能阻止极度糟糕的可能性发生，纱夏猫一样柔软的身体蜷在他怀里，南无可避免地在大脑宕机的影响下僵直了身子——他甚至想切断血液流通的路径——同时别扭地动了动，不希望自己的窘境被纱夏拆穿。

也许是南挣扎的幅度不太好忽视，他试图逃开的意图很容易便被纱夏发现——纱夏同样被硌得有些难受，知道南用这种姿势躺着很不舒服。

“我是不是太重…”纱夏难得地没起顽劣的心思，抱歉地问起在她身下表情复杂的男孩，忽地一下找到了南异常的原因。

两人对视一眼，南先在她带有揶揄意味的眼神里涨红着脸坐起来，因为太急，下巴磕到了纱夏的脑袋，他痛得嘶嘶地吸气，却记得轻轻柔柔地按起女孩的额角，检查有可能出现的伤情。

“还好吗？”

纱夏的眼里泛起了泪花。

“南真的很过分…”

南不敢断言这一定是被撞到以后得到的控诉，他反省起自己的行为——是否有对纱夏表现得太过冷淡——而且南刚开始还想让纱夏从他身上下去，可现在显然不行了，他不知怎么做最好、也不好说重话，有绅士风度的男孩子只谈过一次恋爱，纱夏就好像丘比特故意安在他生命里的那颗炸弹：粉色的、威力骇人的，却又代表着爱情的炸弹。

就在他顶着不安的压力、也纠结着要如何解决棘手麻烦的时刻，纱夏憋不住了，她为南困惑的神情而感到有趣，扑哧一声笑出来——当然要逗逗南，纱夏被他生得这样好看的相貌迷得七荤八素，自然也特别期望着南吃瘪。

她一只手环住了南的脖颈，摸索到他脑后被剃的短短的、新长出来的碎发，又用一只手捧住了南的脸，亲吻起他的眉骨。

“南不喜欢我吗？”纱夏不给他分心的机会，笑眯眯地问出另一个问题：“还是说南其实是性冷淡呀？”

注意力再次被拉回原地，南意识到他们仍旧保持着呼吸相闻的亲密姿势，不安的躁动又从肚脐几寸之下的地方升起，他极有理智地不在所有男人都要争面子的问题上出风头，觉得没必要多辩解，并且也希望自己真的是性冷淡，至少那样糟糕的幻觉不会总出现在他的梦境里，害他没办法好好地集中精神、以至于要这么心虚地面对旖幻象里的另一个主人公。

幸好和纱夏自国中时期就开始的恋爱让南懂得了率直的意义，他没有继续惹纱夏不高兴——曾经有不少围绕着南的谣言都没让他先一步卸掉腼腆的、要藏住对纱夏爱慕之心的念头，可就连纱夏也在某天放学回家的路上忧心忡忡地打量起他的背影，甚至还明显地经历了几次欲言又止的犹豫——南从没见过纱夏这副样子，她好像思考了很久很久，在心里天人交战了一番才将班里传得沸沸扬扬的八卦说给他听。

“南…你真的喜欢他吗？”

南从かれ的读音里发现了误会所在：因为经常去纱夏的班上找她、又总矛盾地板起脸躲避女孩从童年时期就爱将他发型弄乱的玩笑，却有求必应地回答其他人的问题——还将衣服穿得整整齐齐，也不爱参加在篮球场上发生的运动——南喜欢的对象因此被以为成是纱夏同班的男生，可那只是他懂礼貌也不舍得拒绝别人的性格作祟。南在纱夏将信将疑的问句里拼命摆手否认，但尴尬的氛围自此就一直萦绕在他们之间。

对南而言，他没办法花太多时间准备自辩，纱夏的生日很快就到了，他没有心思操劳与之不相干的琐事。

他照例赴了约，还为她准备了自己挑了很久的礼物，大阪的天空赶在他们从影院出来以前便降下了那年的初雪，南在红绿灯的交叉路口等着纱夏拆封那个包装得漂亮的盒子：灰色的围巾圈在女孩的脖颈上，他伸出手、试图给它系一个精巧的结，借这个机会凝视起她的脸庞，终于情不自禁地吻了一下她被冻得发红的鼻尖、再哑口无言地被纱夏抓住了把柄，苦于实在找不到否认心意的借口，再不说话就会被纱夏以耍流氓威胁的借口要挟，南这才和她表白——那恐怕是他做过的最有勇气的事之一，其次就是现在。

“喜欢。”他这样说，扭着身子想躲避纱夏恶意挠他痒痒的手，腰肢在女孩全方位的压制下也不那么灵活。

他心知虽然纱夏看上去还没到十分满意的地步，但自己的表现好歹比他们才互表心意在一起的那段时日好了很多。

“可是我在和南交往诶——”纱夏冲他眨眼睛：“南难道在这种时候还想着靠自己打出来吗？”

女孩在这间隙给了他一点甜头尝，不依不挠地用湿漉漉的嘴唇蹭他越来越红的脸，伸出舌头舔他下巴上的小痣：萦绕在南鼻尖的香味是纱夏身体散发出来的，他平日里冷静的头脑已经不是很清楚，只好结结巴巴地否认。

“不是…”

“那就是需要我了？”纱夏停下来，她用食指戳了戳南的心口，重复了一遍，不容置疑：“南需要我。”

南在女孩直接的煽动下认命般地阖上了眼帘，听到纱夏在他承认以后发出的闷闷笑声时才再睁开眼睛，温顺地低垂了视线，坐在原地，像小熊一样被他可爱的姐姐戏弄——他从来都是这样的。

大概是不忍心再欺负有要紧事要做的南，纱夏的语气变得温柔了一点。

“南把裤子脱掉吧。”

其实纱夏也害羞，不过比起南而言她更加镇定，尽管她也不知道这种天赋从何而来：也许是她一直习惯了照顾南，可对方仍旧磨蹭着没有下定决心，这反倒显得在男生面前十分有勇气的纱夏格外像个奇怪的异类，她忍不住出声催促。

“快点。”

南的眼睛里有一簇火焰一样的光点跳了两下，纱夏后知后觉地意识到方才她的话太过头，还是倔强地没改口。

她咬着下唇等南说话。

“可以吗？我们…”南深吸了一口气，很认真地看她：“我和纱夏。”

纱夏感觉手心正因为过度的期待和紧张而渗出冷汗，她在心里为自己壮了壮胆。

“我觉得…”她努力地让自己的表情轻松而不堂皇，露出了似乎一点儿也不怕的微笑来，又像平时一样亲了亲他的下巴：“我以后只会和名井君一个人做H的事，如果你也这么想的话…就可以。”

她叫了他的姓氏，这是再好不过的定心剂。南没有犹豫，却也没有听纱夏的话乖乖褪掉身下的布料——他曲起手肘，顺利地调转了原先的姿势，将女孩压在身下，藏在他身体里的侵略本能迅速地暴发。南掀开了纱夏的衣摆，骨节分明的手也往里伸，纱夏受偏低的体温影响，起了鸡皮疙瘩，南察觉到她身体的变化，放缓了动作，像是要安慰她似的，他极留恋般地用掌心蹭了蹭纱夏的腰窝。

“痒吗？”

纱夏摇了摇脑袋，鼻音闷闷地说不怎么痒。

她抬头，弯了弯眼睛和他撒娇：“有点冷。”

“很快就会暖和起来的。”南含糊不清地应付纱夏，他摸到了她花纹复杂的内衣。

纱夏本来还好奇他打算怎么解她的内衣扣子，但聪明的人显然不愿和不擅长的事过分地缠斗一番，南直接从前面拨开了半边胸罩，蹭着薄薄的一层海绵挤了进去，纱夏小小地喘叫了一声，接着在他的抚摸底下颤抖起来，她皮肤白，情动时刻晕在双颊的红色衬得她的脸庞再美丽不过，纱夏跟着他揉她乳房的节奏低低地喘息，方才还有的自在神情消失了一大半。那个可爱的存在正顶在他掌心中间——南要紧紧咬着牙来控制自己才不至于显得过分粗鲁，他慢慢卷动起纱夏穿着的短袖。少女没有反抗，任由自己沐浴在他几乎是痴迷的目光里——纱夏出了汗，而空调的冷气好像一点用都没有，不过这没关系。

他将她从无用的T恤里剥了出来，鼻尖凑近纱夏圆润光裸的肩头，感觉自己会被她蜜桃一样甜美的身体引诱着走向一起融化的结局。

南去吻纱夏的耳朵，他尖尖的下巴刚好卡在她锁骨的位置。

“纱夏…”南不想对付不在他了解领域内的知识，又不想像刚刚那样蛮横地拉坏纱夏的内衣，害她不舒服：“可以解开它吗？”

他知道自己无意义的探索不过是浪费时间，眼下最省事的方法就是直接向她求情。

纱夏显然对南很少露出的这一面感到新奇——他因此得到了宽宏大量的让步——女朋友好像很满意这种傻瓜行为，她甜甜蜜蜜地叫了他一声“笨蛋”，再如他所愿地单手绕到背后拉掉了繁琐的扣环。

南感觉脑袋里好像有什么东西断掉了一样，他的身体比意识更快一步地行动起来——南被纱夏丰满的双乳诱惑得晕头转向，他靠近她，闻她馨香的气味，张嘴咬住了少女娇娇俏俏地挺起来的乳头，无师自通地用舌头轻柔地蹭它，纱夏的呼吸变得甜腻，她强忍着近乎是折磨的温存，不去推南毛茸茸的脑袋，反而抬脚去踩他的裤裆。

南早就勃起了，估计纱夏挑衅的举动成功地起到了作用，他停下来，用手臂撑住自己，眯着眼睛看她。

纱夏有自信南会喜欢她，她颇有心计地抹了他曾夸过好闻的身体乳，所以有恃无恐地圈住了南的脖颈，将他拉下来，又往他宽大的、垂下来的衣领里探，挠他紧绷着又饱满的背肌，还故意对着他耳朵吹气。

“我也想摸摸南…”

南低低地笑了，于是他沉默寡言时安静得没什么波澜的眼眸里便闪动起几乎是梦幻的光影。

他脱掉了衣服，南好像要比大多数男孩白一些，尽管纱夏不知道为什么他夏天经常去游泳还晒不黑：可能是她每次硬给他涂的防晒霜起到了作用——小腹也没有一点点赘肉，南将裤子蹬掉了，他的性器从短裤的束缚里挣出来，肿胀的粗长肉棍高高地翘起，很凶猛地晃了两下。

纱夏被南这副色样子害得脸红心跳，她腹诽着再斯文的人也会有被性欲操纵的一面：南果然一样习惯用下半身思考——却又不发自内心地认为它可怕。纱夏很有同理心地接受了南的伙伴，觉得它长在他身上是件新鲜事，又觉得它熟悉，好像这一切都是那样自然而然、水到渠成。那是南的东西，它的形状、气味，或者是别的什么，这些都属于南。纱夏试探性地伸出手去握它，而他的温度好像要把她烫坏了，她轻轻地往下捋，南就从鼻子里哼出一声沉重的、惬意的喘息。纱夏要继续给他一点奖励，她圈起手指套弄他的阴茎，觉得那根形状很可观的大东西又肿了一点，但躺着做这种事很容易就累了，纱夏的手臂有些酸，南看出来了，他俯下身，灼热的吐息一下一下地落在她耳侧。

“纱夏也脱掉吧。”

南哄纱夏，悄悄摸索到她短裙的拉链，不等她的回应，唰地将他们逛街时一起买的裙子拉下来，少女向南投去了嗔怪的一眼，估计是怪他这么急躁，可南知道她大概不讨厌：纱夏和他接吻，他们完全地坦诚相对地拥抱在一起，脸贴着脸，胸部贴着胸部——南感受起对方的体温，从小到大的玩伴，然后是恋人，在那之后才到现在——他知道她从来都是最惹他注目的那一个，却不明白他的青梅竹马究竟是何时出落得这样亭亭玉立。南甚至不敢再追究以往每次约会时她衣服底下是否都藏着这样诱人的身体，纱夏美得令他心惊胆战，他竟然害怕碰她，好像随便地轻轻一握她的手腕都能在她身上留下难以消除的红痕。

南这样笨手笨脚又格外怜惜她的样子讨喜极了，纱夏忍不住调侃他。

“南觉得我很可怕吗？”

南的脸上先是浮现出了望见虚空一样的茫然神情，直到纱夏笑着戳了戳他的脸颊。

“不，”南回过神来，他轻轻地说：“纱夏会害怕吗？”

于情于理，加上南对纱夏的了解，他都不认为她会露出胆怯的一面，果然，纱夏摇了摇头，尽管她的脸蛋红红的，但这种嘴硬的自信并不妨碍南对她无法克制的爱倾泻而出。

他低头和她交换了绵长的吻，也认为在这一刻除了让纱夏开心以外的事都不那么重要。南开始回想自己看过的、为数不多的黄色影片，他在这方面也仍然是很有天赋的优等生——南将吻印在纱夏的锁骨上，再到乳房，纱夏在陌生的颤栗之中里变得安分，同样也胆怯，她闭上了眼睛，因为看不见他的话就不会那么难为情，但南的存在感也因此越发强烈，她感受到他的唇瓣碾过小腹，很不合时宜地分了神：希望南不要太用力，毕竟她为了这次旅行准备了很多露脐装来——所以南在之后继续过分地往下吻时，她宛若蝶翼一样轻盈的睫毛忽闪忽闪地颤抖着，也不知道该高兴还是难过。

南轻轻地分开了纱夏因害羞而合拢的双腿，她不安地唤了他一声，这被南当作是宽许的容忍，她原本放松的身体就一下紧绷起来——南以最温柔的方式打开了她，尽管做好了心理准备，但纱夏仍然惊叫着开始发抖。未经人事的少女哪里经得起南将头埋进她腿间的撩拨，从未享受过的强烈刺激让纱夏本能地想躲，她啜泣着扭了扭腰，同时晃起来的还有她的屁股：像挑逗一样色情的淫荡动作马上就激起了南不知轻重的回应，纱夏被他更用力地牢牢按住。

她还在往外滴水的缝隙露在他的眼前，南抓着纱夏柔软的屁股，浑身上下都沾满她甜蜜的味道，鼻梁上的黑痣也被蹭得湿湿润润的，没有经验的人不过是听着他下腹涨得更厉害的娇吟而行动，女人复杂的欲望器官偏爱直白的调情方法，南的唇与舌都裹挟着滚烫的温度，她被他亲得双腿打颤，就连柔韧的背也用力地弓起——纱夏甚至起了想要推拒他的念头，可没想到她的口是心非起了反作用，南的鼻尖在纱夏挣扎的时候顶到了已经勃起的花蕊，这害得她立即失了反抗的力气，爽得呜呜咽咽地扬起了脖子。

“南…不要亲了…不要…”纱夏带着哭腔和他求饶：“南…”

南置若罔闻，他发觉了她的秘密，然后托住了纱夏湿嗒嗒的、蜜桃一样的屁股，专心地只用舌头蹭她下身那两片充血的软肉。纱夏连完整的话都说不出来了，他却还是没有放过她，南垂着眸子，面红耳赤地听纱夏动情地在高潮来临前叫他的名字、还将她的双腿分得更开，最后轻轻咬了咬她红肿的敏感核心——这种过分的举动终于让他被纱夏踢了一脚，南倔强地撑起身子承受她失态的责备，将完全陷入情欲里的纱夏拥进怀里，她身上泛起了波纹一样的震颤，呼吸声也很混乱。纱夏难得被他欺负成这样，以至于眼角也染上动人的绯红，南用指腹揩掉了她的眼泪——好像什么要求都能答应他的纱夏——南被取悦她时所能感到的幸福冲晕了脑袋、鬼使神差地干起了坏事，像要轻薄纱夏一样，他并起手指揉她，听她被自己搅出不清不楚的水声，南感觉自己的太阳穴被某种难耐的快意凿得发疼，胸口也像塞满了无数个气球一样又酸又胀。

不想再与之对抗了——他轻易地找到了那个正确的入口，又蹭了纱夏几下，粗长的肉棍被她一点点沾湿，而仅仅是这样他都十分满足，那两条雪白漂亮的腿缠在他腰间，南感觉他要沉进纱夏的身体里了，他相当纯情地闭上了眼睛，要迎接属于他们两人的成人礼，可偏偏这个时候，少女从空虚的快乐里勉勉强强地抽了身，记起了还有什么要紧事。

“南…避孕套…”

“避孕套…”他喃喃地重复了一遍，好像在思考这是什么，头发也难得地乱七八糟，似乎不大清醒，但听话地停了下来。

“我…”南回忆起那些性教育课本上写的知识，他意识依旧混混沌沌的，嗫嚅着嘴唇说了句煞风景的话。

“我这里没有…”

纱夏一口咬在南的肩膀上，听到他吃痛地低呼了声才松口。

“南是大傻瓜！”她的声音仍旧被情欲熏得娇滴滴，没什么威慑力，而南同样很少被别人用“傻”和“笨”来形容，毕竟他的成绩好得没话说，但今晚他听到了两次，还都是出自于纱夏之口。

南知道准备避孕套这种事可不能让女生做，也明白他初次的表现似乎不够好，不过这并不能完全怪他，他完全没有预见到事情会发展到这一地步——早知道就在楼下的自动贩卖机买一盒了，现在去也可以，但若是将纱夏一个人留在这里，他未免也太不解风情——何况难以消弭的欲望正催促着他抛弃理智，直接和纱夏一起毫无间隙地水乳交融。  
南眨了眨眼睛，沉默了一会儿。

“不能…不戴吗？”他抚摸起纱夏的头发，哑着嗓子征求她的意见。

纱夏还以为她听错了，反应过来以后才意识到南在提什么要求。她刻意无视了脸颊上因羞赧而起的温热感觉，仍旧故技重施地、认真地批评起他。

“南变坏了…”纱夏有些不太敢看南，因为他捉住了她的手，她可不能在南面前让步，万一这成了她的弱点，万一以后他学会怎么欺负她了呢？

“不可以吗？“出乎意料的、南很倔强地没让步，纱夏被迫同他对视，同时也仍旧感受得到臀间那根蓄势待发的性器：她知道南并不无礼，也能看出他明明憋得很辛苦，却还在这么温柔地忍耐，愧疚暂时打败了纱夏。

“也不是不行…”纱夏差点咬到了自己的舌头，她紧紧闭上眼睛，可没有用，她的心跳仍然很快：“只是…”

她将头扭过去，小声地解释。

“这几天是我的危险期…”

纱夏不知道南能不能理解，不过看这样子他大概在好好思考。

南表情忽然变得有些严肃，转而轻轻地用掌心揉起她的小腹，纱夏不知道南此举的意义，不过她被弄得有点痒。

她听见南问问题。

“意思是可能会有小宝宝吗？”

没想到他居然解出了这题，纱夏觉得害羞的同时也觉得有趣。

“算是吧，其实也不一定就会…”她含糊其辞地回答，补上自己颇有远见的担忧：“但现在可能还不行…”

南的八字眉柔软地耷拉下来，他的语气显然有些失落。

“我还以为…纱夏说那些话，意思是…”他半吞半吐地将不太像他能说出口的笨拙心意摆给她看：“愿意和我结婚。”

纱夏望着南的眼睛哑然失笑，真的有种把他从乖乖孩子带坏了的负罪感。

“嗯，”她很坦诚地回答他：“我想和南结婚。”

“那…”南低下头，怜惜地在她脸上亲了亲，又很认真地问：“纱夏不想和我有一个孩子吗？”

轮到纱夏认输了，她才意识到是自己把自己逼进了死角，也没想到南考虑的问题有这样长远，以至于她都没办法好好回答，女孩张了张嘴，却没能马上说话，面对着异常正经又想着负责任的南，纱夏的眼前倏然一下浮现出他以后的样子——只要她撒娇，南一定会挽起袖子去洗碗槽前替她做家务——纱夏又笑了，像奸计得逞的小坏蛋那样哼哼了两声。

“想呀，”她调皮地吐了吐舌头，抬手圈住了他的脖子：“还想要好几个。”

南的心跳猛地加快，他还没来得及开口表忠心——

“可是我还想…”

他竖起耳朵听纱夏的愿望，都没注意自己的小指被她勾住了。

“多和南过二人世界的生活，只有我们的那种…”纱夏对他笑，调皮地眨了眨眼睛：“南会觉得我很自私吗？”

南在纱夏与他注视时闻到流淌在她发间的香波气味，那好像完全融入了他的感官之中，他不安的情绪为此缓和下来，良久以后——大概也没有很久，南抬手去蹭纱夏的脸。

“我知道了。”他轻轻说。

“不自私，”南随即也对她露出了月牙般的笑眼，他上唇正中心那颗唇珠在此刻显得很漂亮：“因为我好像也是这样想的。”

南微微地往后退了点，他垂下去的手轻轻地握成了一个拳头。

这话里的语气诚恳得动人，如果不去看南的下身——他的阴茎还是一柱擎天似地翘着——估计是太喜欢纱夏了，他暗暗想道，既觉得丢脸也觉得甜蜜。

南跪在床上，他要用双膝的力气慢慢起身，却被纱夏拉住了手臂。

“南要去哪里？”

南也不舍得放开这样温暖的拥抱，他不自在地摸摸鼻尖，不怎么敢看纱夏的身体，再将刚刚想出来的计划告诉了纱夏——他的目的地是浴室。

纱夏像受到了什么冲击，她的眉毛都夸张地扬起，然后才不可置信地开口。

“等一下、等一下，南还是要靠自己解决吗？”纱夏在南的眼神中确认了他这样效率低下的念头，甚至有一瞬间怀疑起她是不是在南眼里没什么魅力。

“南，”纱夏有些担忧：“你好像忍者。”

“忍者吗？”南反问她。

纱夏有想暴揍南的冲动：他似乎保守得过头了，但好不容易做到了这一步，她不想要今晚就这样从她的指缝中轻易地溜走。

她又叫了一声他的名字，越看南越觉得他可爱，于是抬起手在他脸上的那几颗痣上分别点了点，又抓他红彤彤的耳朵。

“南相信我吗？”

纱夏知道答案，心照不宣的默契是不用说出口就流转于他们之间的羁绊，之于她也一样——如果否定了，那在此之前他们一起经过的、还不算漫长却同样不短暂的时日就显得没有意义了：南不会闭着眼睛任由她享受牌局胜者的特权，容忍她在他脸上画代表着惩罚的记号，她同样也不敢在骑自行车的时候听从南的承诺，再大胆地松掉把手，笑着让呼呼的风声从她耳畔溜走。

在她眼里，这竟然是比“喜欢“还要再沉重一些的字眼，纱夏觉得锲而不舍地追究某种她已经认定的事实没有什么意义，因此也根本没有问过南几次——除开毕业典礼的那天，纱夏那时为了那个流行在情侣间的传说而心怀期待，又怕南不乐意配合，于是在樱花树底下交换算得上足够庄重的诺言以前，她还是将这题抛给了他，在此之后还假装自己毫不在意他的回答，可欲盖弥彰的盼望却令她情不自禁地被南思考的样子吸引，有几片粉色的花瓣落在他肩头——他真的长高了不少，以至于纱夏不知从何时起就习惯了用这个视角看他。

南用很有他风格的方式给出了纱夏想得到的那个回复，但他只点头却缄默不言的行为还是让纱夏有些失落，她不满地盯了他一眼，又发觉南的嘴角慢慢噙了笑。

“再这样下去，我真的会和南分手哦。”她恶狠狠地威胁他，却不认为自己做得到。

“会吗？”南忽然很认真地问她，败下阵来的人因此又变成了纱夏。

“真是的…”她装模做样地扁了扁嘴，其实没有为此生气：“说不过你。”于是纱夏又将手伸到南面前，还好心提醒他。

“南知道我要什么吧？”

纱夏开始还担心，毕竟总打扮得一丝不苟，甚至也会认真调整书包肩带长度的南——他看起来不像会接受她请求的样子。

可他紧接着便抬起手，真的听了她的话，将衬衫上的第二粒纽扣摘了下来。

“这样可以吗？”

纱夏没反应过来，但很快，她开心地弯起了眼睛。

“可以…”她摊开手掌看那粒白色的纽扣：“这样就好了。”

想起来什么似的，纱夏又抬起头。

“南不许再缝一个新的哦。”

纱夏听见南无奈地叹了口气。

“为什么这副表情嘛？”她踮起脚，要捏他的脸。

“纱夏居然会信这个，”南也踮起脚，轻松地躲开了：“觉得很不可思议。”

“南才不可思议呢，一点都不浪漫。”纱夏反驳南，牵住了他。

“南把这粒扣子给我…”她极认真地和南解释：“意思就是最喜欢我。”

她甚至都不知道这句话为何让南选择底下头吻她——他们突如其来的、含着朦胧悸动的初吻——南害得纱夏心动，以至于她并没有来得及、甚至是忘记了将“这样就能永远在一起”的愿望说出口。没错，南总会做一些让她生气的、不合时宜的事，比如现在，她和南，光着屁股躺床上，他们都没穿衣服，在很有可能开启一场难以忘却的激情性爱的时刻，他却放轻了动作、顺从地靠近她，又替她将碎发别到了耳后。

“相信。”南温柔地发誓。

他难得这么坦率，如此行径让她的心跳快了一拍，纱夏不动声色地掩住了丢脸的无措。

“那我来帮帮南吧，”纱夏为转移自己的注意力而付出了代价，同时她也害怕南找借口逃脱而留她一个人尴尬，急忙用他方才的诺言说服他：“南不是也相信我吗？”

其实纱夏的担心纯属是杞人忧天的多虑，南当然想和她一起尝到属于禁忌的味道，他本来就不坚定的决心被纱夏击倒——南在她的坚持下摇旗，不过没一会儿他大概就会后悔了。纱夏趁他不注意，竟使出了不小的力气、甚至翻身骑在了他身上，这次是一丝不挂的，南的呼吸再次急促起来，他感觉他是纱夏的一匹小马驹。

“仔细看的话…”纱夏好奇地盯着他的性器，绽开了笑容：“南的这里好像玩具啊。”

“纱夏…”南急切地打断了她，也动了动身子，想要纱夏不再说这样的话，他的女友也懂事，很快就帮起了他的忙、用柔软的小手替他泄欲，又在他想反抗的时候坏心眼地蹭了蹭他敏感的头部，南完全不能再嘴硬了，他的阴茎好像根本没能消肿，在纱夏相当于玩弄的捣蛋下相当怒气冲冲地颤动着。

他身体里汹涌的、不齿的性欲快要将他吞没了，那些旖旎的梦境和画面——他漂亮俏皮的女友和他以各种亲密的姿势交欢的想象、以及他们肉体交织在一起的甘甜气味——这一切都催促着南缴械投降，他下意识地压抑住射精的冲动，却感觉对方在和他唱反调，他可怜兮兮地在她撸动的节奏里一下一下地耸动腰肢——并不是没有偷偷地自亵过，但南从来不知道这么单调的抽插动作能有如此强大的杀伤力，好像纱夏随便做些什么都让他欲罢不能。

“纱夏…”南涨红着脸，眼睛里竟泛出点软弱的泪光：“有点快了…”

纱夏无辜地望着他——南知道那绝对是她装出来的，果然，纱夏因为他的言不由衷而停住了。

“不要…”他的嘴唇在发抖，鼻尖起了委屈的红色，阴茎带来的巨大快感简直要摧毁他仅剩的意志力：“纱夏…别停下来…”

“南刚刚不是说太快了吗？”纱夏很天真地问她。

“轻一点点就好…”南无心面对纱夏的调侃：“不是停下…”

“知道了。”纱夏轻快地说，还真的如他要求的那样，极慢地安慰起他，隔靴搔痒的伎俩再也没办法满足南，可惜的是他因为羞耻感而被钉在原地动弹不得。

“不要这样…”他的声音都发起颤来。

“南开始不是不要吗，”纱夏使坏地捏了捏他硬得像铁一样的茎身，南哀叫了一声，前端的小孔渗出一点稀薄的精水：“现在怎么又反悔了呢？”

“纱夏…”

听出来南有意的示弱，纱夏勾起嘴角笑他，再弯下腰，柔软的乳房压在他的胸膛上，她亲了亲他的脸颊。

“南想射出来的话，”纱夏歪着头，稍微思考了一下：“就求求我吧。”

南不知道纱夏能坏到这个地步，他处在濒临崩溃的状态，甚至想自己伸手去、像手淫时那样想象着纱夏的裸体自慰，何况他不用再想象了，纱夏已经被他真真切切地触摸过、现在就在他眼前——可是他怎么能做到在青梅竹马面前丢掉脸皮，再干出这样下流的事。

“纱夏…”南满脸涨红，他从齿缝间挤出声黏腻的求饶，撒娇似地拜托起纱夏：“求求你…”

这有用，但显然是不够的。

“南要求我做什么呢？”

纱夏像小狗一样，似乎是在等主人更加发自内心的夸奖，满怀期待地看着他——可她其实才是他的主人。

南知道哪句话最能讨纱夏欢心，他彻底屈服在她手里。

“让我射…”南小小地唤了一声，欲仙欲死的快乐让他愿意俯跪在她面前：“纱夏姐姐…”

纱夏因为已经丢盔弃甲的南而笑得眉眼弯弯，她终于不再折磨他，也没逼着他再说一遍。

“没办法了，既然南都这样求我了…”纱夏甜甜蜜蜜地证明这一点，肩膀往下压，南不知道她要做什么，直到他看见她的嘴唇——

“纱夏…不行，不能…”南没有机会说完，他喉咙里发出了丢脸的声音，腰却很诚实地往前挺了挺。

无法抵抗这样强烈的刺激，南几乎要发疯了，纱夏伸手将精心烫过的深色长发拢向身后，偏过去的半张脸不遮不掩盖地露在他面前，她张开嘴，低头将南往里含，可他太大了，她没办法将他都吃进去，只好用手托住那两颗圆圆的小肉球，一下一下地舔他的柱身。纱夏口交的技巧很生涩，整齐的牙齿偶尔会磕到他，但南仍然被快感折磨得发狂，感觉骨头好像也要在她毫无章法的吮吸里化掉，南被包裹在温热的口腔里，纱夏的腮帮子被他撑得鼓起了一个小包，因为含着他的那根东西，她下巴上淌满了亮晶晶的透明水液，这幅画面以最强的力度刺激起他脆弱无比的神经——南着迷地望着纱夏，看她皱眉的样子——他漂亮的、聪明的姐狼狈极了，被他顶得呜呜咽咽地叫，好像他是插进了她下面一样，他想象起纱夏红软的舌头被他蹂躏的下流场面，也好奇纱夏的小嘴巴怎么将他伺候得这样舒服——她在想什么呢，或者是她会喜欢吗——南的脑子已经无法思考这些复杂的问题。

在这一刻，他甚至愿意为了纱夏去死。

南冲动地在纱夏的嘴里浅浅地抽送起来，嘴里胡乱呻吟着他自己都分辨不出意思的下流话，也忘记他到底有没有按住她的脑袋。等南回过神来的时候，才发现她的头发被弄得一团糟，而那张媚气横生的脸上沾着他的精液。

“你…”南有些难堪，他不忍看到纱夏被他弄脏的样子，无视了小腹又酸又麻的感觉而将她往怀里拢，显得手忙脚乱：“你怎么能吃…”

“南在心疼我吗？”纱夏看上去认为这无所谓，她毫不在意地眯了眯眼睛，伸了个惬意的懒腰。

“脏…”他抬手为她擦掉那些黏黏的、白色的液体，却越弄越脸红，甚至感觉自己可能又要硬了，还被纱夏反客为主地用手指沾着精液在脸上画了几道胡须。

“不能这样说哦~”纱夏都要替南的小朋友鸣不平了：“南的欧金金明明那么可爱，一点都不脏。”

南被自己的口水呛到，他猛烈地咳起嗽来，纱夏嗤嗤地笑，等他平静下来以后又挠他的下巴，像逗小狗一样。

“南也亲了我…”她将他问得无言以对：“难道南不是因为喜欢我才那样做的吗？”

“可是…”

“我喜欢南，南的什么我都喜欢，”她挑起眉毛，拉着他一起往床上躺：“所以不要再担心了。”

南怕她不高兴，决定不和她争辩，但“我知道了”还没说出口，纱夏的表情忽然让他有种不详的预感。

“说起来…”纱夏果然又想起他无辜地被自己玩弄的场景，好心情地提醒他：“南刚刚说了好多好多的话，超级…”

南可不想提这样丢脸的事，他要让纱夏也一起停止回忆，于是快一步地捂住了她的嘴——纱夏为他的举动而有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，随即不怀好意地轻吻他的掌心，南像被烫到了一样，他窘迫地收回了手——所以就算听见纱夏笑，南还是沉默着，不服输地又将她抱得更紧了一点。

他们耳鬓厮磨地躺在床上，谁都没有再说话，直到南实在是忍不住了。

“今天晚上…”他试探性地开口，不安地与她交握着手：“纱夏可以和我睡吗？”

女孩真的因为困倦和过于舒适的温度打起了瞌睡，南突然的邀请让她稍微清醒了一点。

“就是…”南意识到他刚刚说的话过于放浪形骸，连忙补充了几句：“就像这样。”

“谎话精。”纱夏娇嗔的抱怨像是睡梦之中的呓语，她果不其然地收获了南的反击。

——你也是。

南没有说出口，他捏了捏纱夏的鼻梁，好心情地笑起来，手指又往下滑，扣了她的下巴细细地吻她，纱夏不甘示弱地回应，但她真的有点累，最后亲热的那两下分明昭示着她草草敷衍了事的态度。

“要不要去洗澡，”南怕纱夏不舒服，不过后者显然是一副即将拒绝的样子：“我抱你去。”

“等下再说…”纱夏的咕哝声小了，她找了个舒服的位置准备和南说晚安：“反正都是你的味道…”

南接到了和纱夏共同度过今夜与明日早晨的邀请，她好像在下意识亲昵他，不自觉地往他身旁钻，所以南没再胡乱提议，只搂着她的肩膀，安静地和她宛若夫妻一样亲密躺着，也不在乎自己的眼皮是否变沉了。他靠着已经完全属于他的纱夏，做了一个短短的、转瞬即逝的梦。

他梦到他和纱夏很青涩地、嘴对嘴地站在哪里接吻，而他笨拙地将手放在她的腰间，用“放”来形容再适合不过了。南小心翼翼的，认为此刻自己心脏撞击的力度可能造成了比隆隆雷电更加嘈杂的动静，但一想到纱夏害怕打雷，他又希望这点无足轻重的心事不要被她听见。

南记不得他们之前在说什么了，这是梦的象征，又或者不是，因为声音好像都要花费很久很久的时间才能传进他的耳朵——只有樱花花瓣不停地落下来的簌簌响动、还有他和纱夏唇舌纠缠时缱绻的呼吸声。

他慢慢地睁开眼睛，看见纱夏，看见她的唇和眼，还有鼻子，然后再是她领口那里端端正正地别着的蝴蝶结，南想起上次他见到它的时候还是在毕业典礼上，果然，他随着记忆的轨迹去寻找，竟然真的看到了那粒不起眼的、被他从黑色制服上拔掉的白色纽扣——他想看看它会去哪，像等待童话的结局那样——这种盼望被他不安的心绪催生成了某种焦急的期待。

南眼睛一眨不眨，他在恍然中生出了幻觉，仿佛他们正站在白茫茫的天空底下——而那朵飘飞的雪花——它飘啊飘啊，然后轻轻地、命中注定般的那样，翩翩落进了纱夏的手心里。


End file.
